


Demon Deals

by BlueandDepressedHuman



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Haiku, sorry for inflicting my bad/dumb poetry on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueandDepressedHuman/pseuds/BlueandDepressedHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of haiku poems that sort of goes with Supernatural but makes sense by itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Deals

You want to be rich?

Go to the Crossroads Demon.

You’ll get to be rich.

You want all the fame?

Go to the Crossroads Demon.

You’ll get all the fame.

He’ll give you a deal.

Anything for the right price.

You will get your deal.

He’ll give you ten years,

Then he’ll collect on his price.

You’ll pay at midnight.

He just wants your soul,

To send to the pits of Hell.

That’s the demon’s price.

Do not make a deal.

Live the poor and fameless life.

You’ll still have your soul.


End file.
